


A Little More Rough

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking old habits, Caring Sam, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Traditional A/B/O gender roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Omega!Reader goes to her alpha, Sam, with a confession about their sex life





	A Little More Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I know I disappeared for a couple months but working all night and going to school all day has been killing me. This isn’t as good as I want it to be but it’s the best I can do lol

* * *

You stood outside the bunker’s kitchen, trying to get a deep breath and prepare yourself for talking to Sam. You knew he wouldn’t be mad at you, because you were being honest with him, but you were afraid he wouldn’t see you as his innocent and pure little omega that he had claimed. “Baby ‘mega?” you heard his voice call out, drawing you from your thoughts. “I know you’re there, Babygirl, I’ve been scenting how nervous you are since you walked up.” You stepped into view to see him making a sandwich for himself and he turned with a comforting smile. “Come sit with me, I wanna make you feel better.” You followed him to the table like the good omega you were raised to be and giggled when he patted his lap with a smirk. “Tell me what’s wrong, I promise I won’t be upset.”

“I’m sorry you’ve been scenting how nervous I am. I’ve just been thinking about... our sex. I’m okay with the way we have sex but I feel like... like you don’t really enjoy it... very much.” You wilted.

Sam’s puppy eyes were instantly front and center and he cupped your cheeks, “No, Y/N, I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. I love having sex with you, and I’ll make love to you any way that makes you feel comfortable. I want you to enjoy it too... just before I met you, I used to have sex a little bit, um, rougher.” He shrugged, “But please don’t feel like you have to change to make me happy. I’m happy just being able to brag that you’re my omega, I could never deserve a woman like you.”

“Sam, I’m not upset or anything.” Your cheeks flooded with blush and you felt Sam shift beneath you, your shy innocence having always been a turn on for him. “I’m actually glad to know that you like it a little rough... I’ve been wanting to try it for awhile but I was afraid to ask.”

He brushed away a strand of hair and cupped your cheeks in his large hands, “Baby, you don’t ever have to be afraid to ask me for something or tell me how you feel. I want you to be happy too... I’m not just some alpha that wants an omega to throw around and fuck, I love you.”

You smiled, placing your smaller hands over his and shaking your head. “It was never you. You’re the most amazing alpha I could’ve ever dreamed of finding, I was just raised really old school. Omegas don’t talk unless spoken too, they don’t tell their alphas what to do, and they certainly don’t tell their alpha what to do during sex. You’re undoing everything I grew up learning and it takes time, but this is another step, me telling you I wanna try it a little more rough.”

“Another step that I’m proud of you for reaching and I’m more than happy to indulge you in rough sex.”

“Well... Dean’s out on a supply run, if you wanna indulge me now... Alpha.” 

An involuntary growl left his throat and Sam scooped you into his arms, wrapping your legs around his hips. “I’d love to, Babygirl.” His lunch forgotten, he carried you down the hall and into his bedroom, closing the door with his foot and dropping you on the bed, leaning in close and smiling tenderly. “If we get too rough, just say ‘red’, okay?” 

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Such a good girl, Omega.” He praised.

You rolled over onto your stomach and pushed your ass in the air and Sam’s hand came down hard, drawing a yelp from you, and you pushed your ass out more. “Alpha, please. I wanna please you, I want you to use me, Alpha.” You begged, rolling your hips and wiggling your ass in just the perfect way to entice him.

“Fuck, Babygirl.” Sam growled low again, as he ripped your tight black yoga pants over the curve of your ass, exposing your soaked heat. “Guess my Baby ‘mega does like it a little rough.” He unzipped his jeans and freed his painfully hard cock, pushing your yoga pants down to just above your knees and forcing his entire cock into your willing cunt with one harsh thrust. A satisfied moan tore free from your lips and Sam picked up a brutal pace, jutting you forward on the bed with every thrust. His hand came up to wind in your hair and he held your head in place against the mattress. “Fuck you feel good, Y/N.”

“Ahh, Sam, I want—ohh.”

“Tell me what you want, Omega.”

“I want your knot, Alpha, I want you to fill me with your cum.”

“Fuck.” He moaned, removing his hand from your hair and placing both on your hips, holding you effortlessly in place as he fucked into you without restraint, his cock hitting your cervix with every thrust, and his knot beginning to swell inside you. The room fell silent apart from the duet of exhausted panting, and Sam carefully rolled over onto his side, spooning your much smaller body perfectly. “You took me so well, Baby.” He praised, kissing softly along your neck and shoulders.

“Thank you, Alpha.”

Sam wrapped you tightly in his arms and you turned your head to kiss him “Get some rest, Baby, I’m proud of you for coming and telling me that you wanted this.”

“Me too, Alpha.”


End file.
